


Test Driving

by ImagineYourself



Series: Fresh Off The Car Lot [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, Jock!Cas, M/M, New Kid!Dean, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are they?” Dean asked his table, eyes locking onto one of the boys who had dark curly hair and bright blue eyes that he could see even from across the room.<br/>Charlie followed his gaze and smiled woefully. “The Novaks. All seniors, all adopted, all sexy as hell.” She shook her head. “That's 'the angel', Castiel. Deep voice, perfect stubble, and star quarterback..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Driving

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I thought about car sex and rimming and all of a sudden I had a whole plotline and story behind it all and I don't even know.

Dean woke with a start, his eyes opening wide in the darkness of his bedroom. He glanced to the clock beside his bed, which told him it was barely six o'clock. Groaning, he turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Letting his eyes slide closed, he waited for the obnoxious blaring that came just a few moments later. Dean slammed his hand down on the offending alarm and sat up slowly, the pit of his stomach telling him that the day was not going to go well for him at all.

It was twenty minutes later that he made his way downstairs, his kid brother already at the stove with eggs sizzling in a pan. Bobby sat at the table with a mug of coffee in one hand and yesterday's paper in the other, barely glancing up when Dean entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Good, you're up,” Sam muttered over his shoulder as he went to grab a few plates. “I was afraid I'd have to get an air horn like last year.”

“ Ha ha,” Dean grunted, but he took the plate offered to him and added a quick, “Thanks.” They ate quietly and Dean cleared everyone's plates once they all finished.

“You boys ready yet? We're leavin' in a few minutes,” Bobby told them gruffly, folding up his newspaper when they nodded and scampered back upstairs to gather their backpacks.

Sam had an expression on his face that Dean took as hesitant excitement, but Dean himself felt nothing but apprehension. It was the start of his sophomore year at Sioux Falls High and he'd been forced to leave all his friends at his last school. High school was tough and if Dean knew anything it was that kids were cruel and friends were hard to find. He shook himself as he went back downstairs, slipping on his shoes and heading out the door to hop into Bobby's old pickup. Sam crawled over him to sit in the middle and Dean grinned at how he was still a tiny stick of a twelve year old. 

Even though the engine took a few tries and a muttered curse or two from Bobby to start,  they made it to the high school in fifteen minutes where Dean got out and waved as Bobby left to drop Sam off. Once  the truck was out of sight, Dean turned his attention to the school, making his way to the office with a sigh. The brothers had only arrived in Sioux Falls a week before and Bobby had had to pull some strings to make sure the boys would be able to attend school that year. Still, the only things Dean missed from his old life were Benny, Jo and Ash and he could still call them up whenever he wanted. 

Dean found the office easily, following the signs and skirting around the other students milling about.  There was a young woman sitting behind the front counter and Dean immediately let an easy smile take over his features, standing before her until she looked up with a start. “Hey, I'm a new student here, and I'm just looking to get my schedule,” he told her in a gentle tone, keeping her gaze locked on his.

She took a moment to respond, but when she did she glanced away with a small smile. “What's your name?”

“Dean Winchester.”

Tapping away at the computer in front of her, that smile slowly faded into a frown. The printer on the other side of the counter whirred into life and spat out a paper that she grabbed without looking and handed it to him. “If you get lost, ask a student, most of them will help out. Try not to get intro trouble,” she finished, looking back up at him with a bittersweet upturn of her lips. 

Dean fought the urge to sneer at her and just turned away without even saying his thanks. He headed back out into the middle of campus as his eyes roved over the schedule in his hand. Turning his head around, he tried to figure out which building was which, since none of them seemed to have any sort of defining feature or sign telling him where to go. He let out a frustrated groan right as someone spoke behind him.

“You seem lost. New student?”

He spun around to find a girl his age looking at him with bright eyes and even brighter hair. He almost wondered if she dyed it to get it that red, but decided not to ask. “Um, yeah.”

She nodded and smiled, holding out her hand for the paper he was holding. Wordlessly, he handed it over. “You're in the B building first, that's the big one right there,” she told him pointing. “I'm there, too, I'll show you.”

“Thanks,” Dean replied, returning her friendly smile with a carefree one. Or at least he hoped it looked that way.

“Charlie,” the girl said suddenly, holding out her hand to shake his before beginning to walk away. 

“Dean.” He followed after her quickly, looking around at the other students around them. It was pretty much like any high school. There were the jocks, the cheerleaders, the weird ones in all black even in the heat, and all the other cliques one could think of to be in high school. It was a little comforting in a sense to Dean. He understood the social hierarchy of school, the only thing he didn't know was where he fit in.

“Here we are, Ms. Talbot's class. After this hour, you'll be going to the C building, and that's right across the plaza in the middle. I'll send one of my friends to catch you and show you the way,” Charlie was saying as she walked away towards where her class must have been, leaving Dean on his own. “Good luck!” she shouted when she was almost lost in the crowd, her hand the only thing visible above everyone's heads,  fingers spread in the “live long and prosper” sign. 

Snorting to himself, Dean turned towards the classroom he was supposed to go to and heard the bell ring. Taking a deep breath, he entered the classroom, surprised to find it completely empty. With a shrug, he took a seat in the back, flattening his schedule on his desk and leaning back to watch as people enter and take their own seats.  The class passed fairly quickly, Ms. Talbot introduced herself and gave out her syllabus and a list of the year's reading material that he would have to buy, or scrounge up from the thousands of books Bobby had collecting dust in his attic and on his shelves. The bell ringing took Dean by surprise, and he was one of the last to leave the classroom, making sure to keep his eyes away from where the teacher seemed to be checking him out, which was borderline creepy even for Dean. 

Outside the door, he almost ran into a jumpy Asian kid. He had a calculator in one hand and looked flustered like it was the middle of the school year and not the first day. “Are you Dean?” he asked, looking him over.

“Yeah, why?”

Suddenly the kid smiled a brilliant smile and nodded his head. “Right, I'm Kevin, follow me. Charlie sent me to make sure you get to your next class since you're a new student and all.”

“Um, thanks, I guess,” Dean muttered, walking behind him with his hands in his pockets. He thought it was pretty nice of these guys to be helping him out, but it was also a little weird. Most people in the school he used to go to would never help out a new student like that.

“Visyak, history, right?” Kevin asked when they stepped into what must have been the C building. Dean nodded at him. “Cool, me too.” He veered off suddenly down a side hallway that Dean hadn't even seen and entered a classroom that made Dean feel like he had been transported into a museum of ancient artifacts.  T here was  even a pair of really freaking old katanas on one wall.

“Good morning, Kevin,” the teacher said from the corner, smiling at them as they walked in the door.

“Morning Mrs. V. This is Dean, he just moved here,” Kevin told her, moving to grab a seat near her desk. Dean followed and sat behind him, giving her an awkward wave.

“That's nice. Where did you live before?” Mrs. Visyak asked, her eyes glancing towards where a few rowdy students were walking through the door.

“Kansas.” Dean looked away, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. He was saved by the bell ringing suddenly and closed his eyes momentarily in thanks. 

He then had to force himself not to groan loudly when Kevin turned around in his seat to ask, “Kansas? That's pretty cool. Why'd you move here?”

“Kevin, please face forwards,” Mrs. V called out, making the boy blush bright red and turn back to her. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and leaned his chin in his palm, idly watching the clock as it ticked.

The bell rang before too long, even with the teacher's quite boring historical droning.  Kevin looked over Dean's shoulder when he pulled out his schedule again, and pointed him in the right direction to get to his next class, which was just down the hall. Once again, he was one of the first people to get into class and took a seat in the back, unnerved by the way the teacher, Mr. Gordon, had glared at him when he entered. Math class had never been something that Dean excelled in, and he figured he probably wouldn't do so well that year again, if only for the teacher and how severe he seemed.

Once that class was over and Dean escaped that glare, he was met by a gangly kid in a jacket too big for him and a baseball cap that seemed oddly similar to Bobby's. “Hey, Dean, I'm Garth. Charlie wanted me to show you lunch. That's next.”

He seemed sincere enough, goofy to boot, but Dean was a little skeptical. Kids just weren't this nice. “Thanks, man, but I can probably get there on my own.”

Garth barely faltered in his warm smile. “That kind of guy, huh. Well you lead I'll follow.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself and just scrunched his lips in reply. Garth shrugged, still with that smile, and began walking away. “Hey, hey wait up!” Dean called after him, jogging a few steps to catch up so that they could walk together. He didn't know what the hell was up with this school... but he could get used to it.

Garth led him through the lunch line and then to a table in the back of the cafeteria where Charlie and Kevin were sitting already, talking heatedly about something. When they were close enough, Dean thought it almost sounded like they were arguing over Spiderman.

“No way,” Kevin was saying, “Tobey Maguire played him so much better!”

“Yeah but Andrew Garfield is way cuter, plus in his movie they actually had mechanical web shooters, not nasty biological ones.” Charlie shivered on her last words, a look of disgust on her face.

“You don't even like guys!”

“So? I can still tell when they're cute or not!”

“Guys, calm down the nerd talk, new kid is here,” Garth stated in a placating tone, taking a seat and laughing to himself. 

“For the record, I'm with Charlie,” Dean said, sitting down too. All three stared at him for a long moment until he looked up from his tray and noticed them. “What? Mechanical web shooters are way cooler.”

Charlie barked out a sharp laugh, quickly followed by the two boys, leaving Dean with a confused expression. “I told you he was cool,” the red-head laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes and dug into his burger, which despite the fact that it was from a school cafeteria, was actually not half bad. He looked around the room, glad that he'd sat right in the corner where he could observe everyone. There was some ruckus going on at one of the tables in the middle of the room. There were  only a few people at the table, but they were laughing so raucously they gathered the attention of half the students at least.

“Who are they?” Dean asked his table, eyes locking onto one of the boys who had dark curly hair and bright blue eyes that he could see  even from across the room.

Charlie followed his gaze and smiled woefully. “The Novaks. All seniors, all adopted, all sexy as hell.” She shook her head. “The gorgeous Anna—”

“You only like her because she's got hair like you,” Kevin butt in. 

Hitting him in the arm, she continued, “The trickster Gabriel, who has been known to offer his soul for candy. Don't trust him, he'll put glue in your lube bottle.”

“Is this from personal experience?” Dean couldn't help but ask.

Charlie grinned. “No, but I've heard stories.”

“What about the black haired one?”

“That's 'the angel', Castiel. Deep voice, perfect stubble, and star quarterback. Next to him is Balthazar, he's a little crazy but...”

Dean tuned her out as he took in Castiel. What a strange name, he thought to himself, but really hot. It seemed like the other boy had noticed him, though, because as soon as he'd thought those words, Castiel turned his eyes and met Dean's stare headlong. Dean didn't know how long they sat there, gazing at each other, Castiel with a smirk on his lips and Dean with his mouth dropped open slightly. 

The spell was broken only when Charlie reached over and pinched his arm. “Hey, no day dreaming at the table.”

“Ow, fuck! That hurt!” Dean nearly squealed. 

Charlie's lips curled into a playful grin. “Serves you right. Don't get your hopes up for pretty boy over there, he's known for sleeping around, though not as much as Balthazar.”

Dean's eyes inadvertently went back to where the Novak's were sitting, but he quickly turned his head when he realized that Castiel was still watching him. “Yeah, well, I'm not interested anyway.”

There was a pregnant silence before Kevin turned to Dean. “So, hey, why did you move here anyway?”

“My brother and I moved in with my... my Uncle Bobby,” Dean replied with a shrug.

“Wait, Bobby as in Bobby Singer?”

Dean looked sharply at Garth, not liking his tone. “Yeah, why?”

“Well, he's like the town drunk around here. Never thought he'd take care of kids. I didn't even know he had any family after his wife passed.”

“Um, yeah. We're not really related. But he's all my brother and I have got left.”  All three nodded in sympathy. Charlie looked like she was about to say something, but once again Dean was saved by the bell and she just smiled at him pleasantly. 

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, and before he knew it, school was over, and Dean still had over an hour before he needed to get to Sam's school where they'd wait for Bobby to pick them up. Not really knowing what to do with himself, Dean decided to look around the school, memorizing where his classes were and eventually coming across the library, which was empty save for the librarian who sat in the back corner, his nose pressed into a book.

Dean wandered for a few minutes before leaving. He was just outside the doors when a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and his field of view was taken up almost completely by a startling blue. His back was pushed into the wall, actually quite gently, and his assailant backed up just enough so that Dean could recognize Castiel Novak. And, wow, he was even more attractive up clos e . Charlie had been right about the stubble, too.

“Uh, hi?” Dean uttered through a tight throat.

“Dean Winchester, right?” Oh God, that voice. Charlie had been right about that, too. “New kid.” Dean just nodded, his heart pounding in his throat. Castiel was close enough that if he leaned forward just a little... Dean ripped his mind away from that thought and tried to focus on the eyes instead of the hand that was still gripping his shirt tight. “I saw you staring at me earlier.”

Dean made an ineloquent grunt that sounded something like, “Uh-huh.”

“Like what you see?” Castiel purred, his voice turning into a whisper. Dean didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. “Well, if you make up your mind, be sure to call me.”

With that, Dean was free, his mind reeling as his eyes tried to process the guy walking away from him, heading out towards the parking lot. “Wait,” Dean muttered quietly, finally catching on. He jogged after Castiel, managing to catch up to him halfway into the lot. “Wait up,” he called.

The quarterback turned around and looked at him with raised brows, continuing to walk backwards. “Yes?”

“I, um...” Dean faltered. Damn, it wasn't usually this hard to find his words. 

A slow smile spread along Castiel's lips and he beckoned with a nod of his head, saying, “Come on.”

Dean followed him hesitantly. He wasn't totally sure what was happening, but he wasn't complaining yet. Castiel led him to the back of the lot to a deep blue  '66 Chevelle. His mouth opening in awe, Dean walked a little faster to look at it from all sides.

“Classic car fan?” Castiel asked him with amused eyes.

“Hell yeah. My dad used to have a '67 Impala. I grew up fixing old cars. This thing is a beauty!”  Dean laughed to himself, only tearing his eyes away when he head Castiel chuckle behind him. Flushing, Dean looked down at the asphalt between his feet.

“We don't get many people with that much passion in a small town like this.” The quarterback's smile was gentle, but he was slowly stepping forward to box Dean in against the side of the car. “In fact, we don't really get many people in this town. New faces are always a welcome sight. How do you like it here so far, Dean?”

Dean suppressed a shudder at how deep Castiel's voice had gotten. “It's alright,” he croaked out, trying to back away but finding his spine was already being pressed into the sun-warmed metal. “I haven't been here that long yet.”

“You'll learn to like it before long,  I'm sure .” Castiel's face was close to Dean's again, his voice reaching Dean as a whisper. His eyes flicked to Dean's mouth and back to meet his gaze as he huffed a soft laugh. “You're probably wondering what we're doing here, hmm?”  He paused, waiting for Dean's sharp nod and the bob of his throat as he swallowed audibly. “Well, I like new things. I think of it as taking a new car on a test drive. If I like it, I'll keep driving it.

Dean wasn't sure he was hearing quite right. He couldn't seem to focus on any of the words being spoken, just the heady gravel sound of that voice and the way the blue in the eyes before him was disappearing into shiny black pools of his dilating pupils. “What's that got to do with me?” he asked slowly, eyes wide.

Castiel chuckled in his ear for a moment before claiming Dean's mouth in a bruising kiss that had the younger boy tensing in shock. But when Castiel gripped tight to Dean's hips and tongued at his bottom lip, Dean gasped in a quick breath and returned the kiss with fervor. His backpack slid off his shoulder and onto the ground as he twined his arms around the quarterback's neck.

Dean had never really been one to turn down an offer to fool around when it presented itself to him. It was a good way to blow off steam after all, and with his crazy dad, anything that helped him was a welcome blessing. So Dean didn't protest when Castiel hefted him up so that he could wrap his legs around the older boy's middle. Dean had been with a few guys before, but none of them could ever match up to what he was experiencing with Castiel. It was like the guy was a pro in the sport of making out, knowing just how to angle his head and just the right amount of tongue that had Dean letting out a moan from the back of his throat in no time.

Castiel broke off after a few minutes of obviously holding himself back from rutting against Dean if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by that Dean could feel  throbbing  ag ainst his own crotch. “Shall we take this into the car?” he asked, though by the look in his eyes Dean figured he didn't really have a choice. Even so, Dean nodded and untangled his hands from Castiel's hair, letting his feet fall back to the ground. Taking a set of keys from his pocket, Castiel unlocked the car and gestured  for Dean to get into the backseat first. There was a surprising amount of room in the back and Castiel pushed his back into the seat, crawling on top of his body with a catlike grace.

The older boy pressed a short kiss to Dean's lips before sitting up slightly to look into his face. “Is this okay?” he asked gently, and Dean was a little surprised at the change from the commanding action he'd been experiencing. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it's good,” Dean told him, reaching up to pull his face in so that their mouths could meet again, tongues flirting together with every kiss. Dean almost felt like he was seeing a whole other side of Castiel, but before long, the quarterback had taken control of the kiss and was slowly rolling his hips down to rub just right against Dean's dick, which was starting to feel really tightly cramped in his jeans.

Castiel sat back a little, sliding his hands up inside Dean's shirt and drifting over his stomach and hips before tugging on it to pull it over the younger boy's head. He pressed his lips gently in little kisses down Dean's chest and licked over a nipple, making him arch up with a choked moan. “ Have you done this before?” Castiel suddenly asked, breath ghosting over Dean's navel.

“Yeah but not—not like this,” Dean panted out, his fingers digging into Castiel's shoulders. He gasped and bucked his hips a little when the older boy moved low enough to bite at the hot bulge of his cock. “Cas... fuck!”

“What did you call me?” Castiel's tone was genuinely curious even as he looked up at Dean under heavy lids, licking his lips.

“Cas?” Dean muttered, blushing.

“I like it.” Cas grinned and pressed a kiss to Dean's belly just above the waistline of his pants. His fingers deftly unbuttoned the constricting fabric and a few heartbeats later, Dean's jeans were around his thighs, Castiel mouthing at him through his boxers, hands gliding up to his hips and down his legs. 

Dean whined, “Shit, Cas, please...” He couldn't help his hips jerking at the quarterback's tongue on his cock, even through a layer of cloth. 

Cas smirked at him and leaned back. “Turn over,” he commanded, moving as much as he could to accommodate Dean. He positioned Dean on his knees and when Dean tried to voice a complaint, the quarterback just kissed his lower back and told him, “It's okay, I won't hurt you.” He waited until Dean nodded his consent before smoothing his hands over the ass before him. 

He slowly pulled down Dean's boxers, freeing his dick and reaching around to give him a few good strokes before rubbing his fingers into his hips. Planting his lips again on Dean's back, he traced a path down to where his thumbs were pulling apart his cheeks so he could run his tongue over Dean's hole. Dean felt a moan tear itself from his mouth and his fists clenched as he dropped his head, hitting it gently just below the window. Cas repeated the motion, hands massaging slightly where they held onto Dean's flesh.

Dean was panting hard by the time Castiel graduated onto pressing the tip of his tongue just inside the ring of muscle. Forcing himself to relax, Dean had to repress a moan that he knew would be loud and embarrassing. He'd never done this before;  n ever had it done to him. And all he could think was that everyone needed to feel just how fucking great it was. With a huff, he dropped down to his elbows, his back arching and his toes curling where they were still trapped inside his shoes. He wished for a moment that they were in a bed, but the thought ran right out of his head when Cas suddenly pressed a whole lot more of his tongue inside of him.

That time, Dean couldn't hold back the sound that rumbled right from his chest and made Castiel laugh quietly. “ Don't laugh Cas... damnit.”

“I can't help it,” Castiel replied, pressing a kiss to his skin before working his tongue in again.

And Jesus if Dean didn't almost come right then. He could feel his orgasm heavy in him, burning with every wave of pleasure that Cas sent through him. It was just that tongue that had to be fucking magic or something the way that it twisted and pushed and prodded at Dean's hole until he was sure he was going to melt right then and there in the guy's backseat. “Cas, man, you gotta... Fuck, I'm not gonna last with you doing that!”

Cas pulled back, and Dean wasn't sure if he was glad or extremely regretful. The older boy helped him turn back over again and unbuttoned his own jeans to pull out his hard and leaking cock. He took them both in hand, leaning his body up to take Dean's mouth in a deep and dirty kiss that Dean could taste himself in. Castiel moaned, low and gravelly, into the kiss and with just a few tight strokes of his hand, Dean was coming. He didn't know if he made a sound when his orgasm hit, but he thought everything blacked out for a long moment as he gripped onto Castiel and pulled him over the edge along with him. 

When Dean started coming down from his high, he realized that Castiel was laying heavily on top of him, come starting to dry between them. He felt more sated, and more tired, than ever before and he liked that the quarterback was trailing his finger tips over Dean's bare shoulder as they lay quietly. He was just thinking to himself that he'd die happy if he died right there when a loud beep interrupted their silence. Dean recognized it as his ringtone, realizing his phone must still be in his pocket and that he was going to be late to meet Sammy.

“Shit, I have to go!” he exclaimed, trying to push at Cas.

“What is it?”

“I'm supposed to meet my brother so  Bobby can pick us up and—”

“Hey, calm down, it's okay,” Castiel told him in a soft tone, picking himself up and fixing his pants. 

Dean did the same as the quarterback maneuvered himself around the car to get the door open and crawl out so that Dean could get out and put his shirt back on. He checked his phone to see a text from Sam asking where he was and was quick to text that he'd be there soon. Gathering up his backpack, he got one back from his brother that told him he and Bobby were coming to get him. 

“Everything okay? Need a ride?” Castiel asked, leaning back against his car and watching him.

Dean sighed. “No, they're coming to pick me up now. Thanks, though.” Cas shrugged and smiled at him. Dean heard before he saw the old pickup driving into the lot and heading over towards them. He turned back to the quarterback,  rubbing the back of his neck absently . “Um, well, that was pretty...”

“G reat ? Yeah.” He smiled and stepped forward to give Dean a chaste kiss. “See you tomorrow?”

Dean was blushing as Bobby's truck stopped a few yards away. “Yeah, see you tomorrow.” He was smiling even as he got into the cab next to Sam and waved slightly  as they pulled away.

“Really Dean? First day?” Sam was looking at him with a mixture of disdain and slight awe.

“Oh shut up,” Dean told him, definitely not glancing into the side mirror to watch Cas grow smaller with each passing second, and looking forward to when he would see him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc...


End file.
